Smitten
by bigwolf0120
Summary: "Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take I'll be watching you"
1. Chapter 1

Marceline doesn't have a good relationship with her father. But it's not mean she dislikes her father, on the other hand, she loves him even he ate her fries when she was little.

When Marceline was three years old, she couldn't understand why they had to move a lot with him and after her mother passed away before she started the primary school, she had to live with Simon, an old friend of her father, and since that, Marceline barely saw her father.

Not even her first time piano performant at ten years old or she broke her ankle when she was skateboarding and fall from the stairs or Simon got a car accident into a coma and maybe never wake up so she had to go to a boarding school at fifteen years old.

Been a teenager who hadn't a guardian around, Marceline had to take care herself, meanwhile, she got a lot of freedom to do whatever she likes and her bank account always had some money for her. Marceline and her friends caused many pranks at the school like there's one time they were riding a bike in the hallway or she hacked into school's website and put some dirty pictures on it or played the music aloud during class time. One day, her ex-boyfriend, Ash, blew up the school's toilet with her handmade firework and they have to stay at principal's office waiting for their parent. Ash's parent came and left, Marceline still waiting, the principal wouldn't let her left even her father never show up before. So when her father walked toward her calmly in his uniform, Marceline just glared at the wall. Her father said nothing to her or after his apology to the principal and promise he would pay for repair fees.

There's no harsh words or severe look like Marceline expected, Hunson just put his arm around her shoulder and left. They walked in silence to Hunson's Hummer, Marceline remembered before her mother died, she liked to play on the big car until her fall asleep. She looked out the window of the front seat, Hunson's expression nature; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He pulled the car outside a diner and asked what she needs, she didn't open mouth. A while later, Hunson handed her some fries and strawberry smoothie, Marceline surprised that her father still knew her will. She glanced her father, who kept hid eyes on the road before them, Marceline noticed there's some wrinkle around his eyes and on his forehead, her father became older than she remembered.

During her suspension, Hunson took her to the Barracks, she met different people at there and learned some new things; she never knew she could do free climbing or fighting before. She liked to stay here but mostly because she can stay with her father.

When Marceline's suspension over, Hunson said he was sorry, for he had to leave her. Marceline said nothing just hugged him tightly.

She broke up with Ash and stopped to play any prank, she didn't want to cause any trouble, because she saw her father's eyes; his work must be a burnout.

Marceline's music talent showed when she was tiny, although her father never commits about her passion for music, Hunson made sure she could get the best; teachers, lessons even instruments. He just wants her to be happy. He couldn't go to her performance but he got the photo from teachers or the parents from Marceline's classmate. Marceline started to write her own song since she lived with Simon, and she would upload some video on her channel, usually was the songs she covers or the song she wrote, Hunson would not admit it but he subscribed it.

* * *

When Marceline graduated from high school, she joined the air force and that's how she met Bonnibel. At first, she was thinking she could make her father proud but overtimes, Marceline realized that she truly enjoy it and she was the top of the group so they sent her to training in Germany.

It was a sunny day, Marceline just finished her daily training itinerary, she and her colleagues were talking in the aircraft shelters, Leutnant Finn Mertens told her about his brother's wife and children and he wants to throw a bug party for them, Marceline thought he's a good uncle. Then there's a voice came from the behind of the plane that Marceline flew in the morning, said what the hell that old stuff doll inside the engine room was. Follow the sound, Marceline found a woman with a doll; it was Hambo, a gift from Simon when they first met, but she lost it after she started training and now, this woman, who wore a maroon suit, walked from nowhere and found her precious doll.

She didn't catch what Finn was saying; she walked toward the woman like a zombie and received Hambo, the other woman's corner of lips turn up slightly and said something in German before she left.

Marceline got her name from Finn; Bonnibel Baasch, she's a medical staff, but General is her father and everyone in the camp just call her Princess Bubblegum. Finn said he had a big crush on her before, but Princess just simply don't do date.

Few days after that, Marceline got a chance to meet Bonnibel Baasch again; Finn's arm draws in the machine and sent for a surgery. Marceline went to visit him and Bonnibel was there too, she thanked the other woman for that day and maybe they could go for a coffee or something. Although Finn stared her with a smirk after Bonnibel gave her number and left, Marceline insisted on she just be friendly.

First, they just said a quick "Hi" to each other whenever they come across at the cafeteria, and this turned into few converse between their' shift. Sometimes Bonnibel would go straight to aircraft shelters looking for Marceline or other places she might be in. They became really close then.

* * *

"Are you guys dating?" Finn asked one time in the gym after he saw Marceline got out Bonnibel's blue BMW some morning.

"No. Why?" Marceline answered light-heart and beginning her training.

Although Finn eyed her suspicious, he didn't press.

Marceline stayed at Germany almost a year, she called her dad sometime and went to the bar with her comrades some night. She lived in the camp when she's on duty but she would stay at Bonnibel's flat in her days off and some days Bonnibel would drive her to the camp.

Nobody said anything about their' inseparable friendship, even when they went everywhere linking arms together or hugs more than necessary.

"Major Abadeer? Your post." A soldier with thick German accent handed her a letter before gave her a salute and left.

It was a discharge order. The government wanted to reduce armaments and repatriate Marceline to home.

It's 4 am and Marceline sitting in the seat, waiting for the plane to take off. She finds a card in her leather jacket pocket that wasn't there before she got out the blue BMW.

"Auf Wiedersehen, für jetzt meine Liebe." Neatly wrote on a pale pink paper.

Marceline carefully put it back to the pocket and looks out the little window, everything becomes smaller and she knows it'll blur with the cloud soon. But she knows where is home is.


	2. Chapter 2

Princesses never date.

That was her father told her every day since she was born. He took her to the military base when she started to walk and he would let her sat on his shoulder to show her the base. The General already sixty when she got into the medical school, she waved to her parents on the train and started her medical student's life.

She could stay up late for over two days for study or ate nothing but cake or sugary foods in a week; she said that was for her brain to ingest and keep her on a high level of focus. She could chain herself in front of her desk at the lab just for her ability to copy the experiment over and over again. She also could host the biggest and craziest party in the dorm but still looked fresh next day for her meetings with the professors.

Work hard, play harder that was Bonnibel Baash's student lift, but there's only one thing that she never does.

Her father called her princess before she could remember and his subordinates started to call her princess too one day because she spent almost her childhood in the base. When she was in the school, her behavior in keeping with good taste and propriety just made her fellow students in school believed that she indeed a princess. Sometimes, there's a brave guy would ask her for a date and she would smile in her soft way and declined. Bonnibel said she doesn't want to date because princesses never date.

* * *

When she joined the military medical department after her 4 years college and 3 years graduate school, she has been to different country serval time, even sent to the battlefield few months. Her father died of lung cancer as she was in the middle of the desert; she got the message from Braco Smith, an American soldier, who just arrived with the medical material. Bonnibel said nothing but became more into her mission. The battlefield was a nightmare to everyone; broken architecture, the body and the noisy. Soldiers with mutilation which hurt by landmines or innocent inhabitants got involvement. One day, she followed a small team into a village for setting up some monitors and Braco was on the team too. He kept asking her to a date with him since they met, although Bonnibel always turned him down, he still asked whenever he got a chance. For him, believe persist in the end. And even in the mission.

"Hey, I heard you are a princess, let me be your suitor, how's that?" His eyes twinkling under the helmet, the M4 carbine in his hands.

"It's not a good time to ask, but no." Bonnibel refused firmly.

Before he could say more, the caption started shouting and there is gunshot and blasting sound. Bonnibel manager to hide under a truck near her and pulled out her pistol knew it wouldn't work if someone tried to shoot her. The chaotic scenes end as soon as it started, like the sandstorm in the desert. Bonnibel couldn't hear anything first, so she stayed quiet for few moments until she makes sure it was safe to climb out the shelter. She spotted some destroyed weapons scattered around and her teammates were checking the empty barn, she heard someone was wailing behind a burning hut, she held the pistol in front of her and slowly walked to the place where the sound came from. There's Braco, half face buried in the dirt and maybe broke a leg. Bonnibel rushed to his side and started her treatment process while her teammates dragged a door to carry Braco. They lost half of team in this mission and Braco lost his leg, so he had to go back to his home.

"Last chance, princess, come with me." Even he lost a leg, his smile still bright.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Braco."

* * *

Back to German after 7 months at the battlefield, Bonnibel assigned to an air force camp. Not like the front, she didn't have to armed every time or on high alert, here had a regular route and schedule to follow, most important, it's peaceful. Bonnibel fitted in the system fast and befriended with most people, soon almost everyone in the camp started to call her princess again, just like when she was only 5 and sat on her father's shoulder walked around. She like here, but she still awakened in the middle of the night at her empty flat, thought she heard screaming or the explosion. She lives in a flat that upstairs of a bakery at the small town about 30 minutes car-driving from the camp, her mother visited few times and her new friends from the camp would spend free time in here too because she didn't like being alone at her place. There's the night she couldn't back to sleep, she would make a cup of chamomile tea and watched TV or books till she falls to sleep again; sometimes the nightmare was too real that she had to go for some running or exercising.

Sometimes she hates to stay at the empty space. So she took as many shifts she could to avoid been alone. Finn was a good company, she like his boyish attitude and energy that seems never end. She likes to training with newbies or went to the local school for the demonstration. Her brain would stop throwback to the battlefield when she's busy.

The day that she met Marceline, Bonnibel was in a bad mood, because she had three days off and her brain thought it was a good time to recall what happened when a human being wore C4 on their' body. She frowned, tried her best not to think about it again. Before heading home, Bonnibel thought maybe talk to Finn for a while would help. She turned her direction to the aircraft shelters and on her way, she noticed someone was sneaking around the engine room. She could feel herself in high alert, followed the shadow, a woman hide something at the back of the tool cabinet. Bonnibel's cold voice frightened the woman and before Bonnibel could do anything, the woman pushed her aside and ran away.

Bonnibel took the worn doll out of the engine room, it's wired but more she felt was furious. She walked into the aircraft shelters and spoke loud while examined the doll, she heard Finn's voice came to an end, then she realized there was another person. Bonnibel raised her head and the woman with long black hair stood not far from her, mouth opened slightly. She wore an orange overall which she tied the sleeves around the waist, revealed upper body only in a black tank top. The only thing she remembered was handed the doll and left without saying anything to Finn.

Next time she met her at Finn's ward, she got a name and the phone number. They texting a lot. Sometimes talked, sometimes walked around the camp. Bonnibel would go to the training field waiting for Marceline after her shift, or stay at the camp when she was off duty.

Bonnibel didn't know why whenever with Marceline, her brain stop thinking past, she could focus on the present, she could sleep well in the night and wake up with additional warmly. She liked the way her bed tilted a little because the extra person or when she had a nightmare, the other woman would pull her closer and sang quietly beside her ear until she back to sleep again.

* * *

She knew Marceline will leave one day. Bonnibel stared the pale pink paper that flattened on the counter in front of her, she could hear the sound came from her room; the drawers opened and closed, the footsteps walked around. She wrote her word and fold carefully to put in the pocket, just in time Marceline walked out the room, duffel bag on one shoulder. They didn't say anything on the road to the airport, the radio played in the background, Bonnibel's knuckle turned white as she stopped the car at the parking area. She cupped Marceline's face with her cold hand, felt the other woman's face leaned into her hand and her other hand around Marceline's waist tightly.

She drives away as Marceline got off the car. Bonnibel staggering into her room, it's still dark outside but she doesn't bother to turn the light on. She buries herself in the blanket and surprise by a black T-shirt. She wears it and falls to sleep.

The princess doesn't date, she just falls in love.


End file.
